Moments in Time
by mysterybooklover
Summary: Moments ... life is made up of them ... those moments when time stands still ... when everything makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Moments ... life is made up of them ... moments of clarity ... defining moments ... "light-bulb" moments ... moments of truth ... life-changing moments. We all have them ... those moments when time stands still ... when the world around us seems to stop ... just long enough for us ... to look around ... to decide ... to breathe ... to feel ... to choose ... to think ... to live ... moments when everything becomes crystal clear ... when we stand at the fork in the road and just know which way to go ... when that ton of bricks hits us and we know we are in love ... when the lightning flashes and we see the truth staring us in the face ... when everything makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: While others are writing post-Always stories, which I'm enjoying reading, I'm going to try something different. I'll leave the future predicting to others who are better at it than I am! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Castle or any of its characters!

The Roof

It all became so perfectly clear to her in an instant - a moment - THIS moment. But why now? Why here? How did she end up here? She didn't even know. That was a lie - she knew exactly how she had gotten here. She knew a lot of things now.

She knew that her mother was dead and no matter how long she chased, whether she found who was behind it or not, nothing would ever bring her mom back. She had devoted the last 13 years of her life to finding the people responsible and bringing them to justice, but she felt no closer to the answers now than when she had started. Oh, she had found little tidbits of information along the way; other people who had been involved had surfaced, only to die before having revealed all they knew. But the people behind it all were still out there ... illusive ... strong ... powerful ... too much even for the great Detective Kate Beckett.

She knew that she had been foolhardy today - coming out here without any backup. And now her friend was unconscious somewhere inside and she was out here all alone. He - the enemy - had been too much for her and now the only thing keeping her alive were her eight fingers holding onto the cold, hard concrete, who knew how many stories above the ground. Hanging here ... between heaven and earth ... between life and death ... she knew it was only a matter of time till her fingers wouldn't be able to hold on any longer ... she would lose her grip and would fall to her death in the alley below.

She also knew something else. She shouldn't have let him leave yesterday. Not the him who had put her here on the edge of this roof ... the him who had come to see her yesterday. He had come to her ... not boldly, but hesitantly at first ... knowing what her reaction would be ... gaining confidence as the words came tumbling out ... begging her to stop ... to choose life ... to choose him ... them ... instead of hatred and revenge. His eyes brimming over with tears ... his heart on his sleeve, he had professed his love for her AGAIN ... and she had refused. She had questioned his motives ... given him nothing but accusations and resentment for his interference in her life. And so, he had left. "I'm done," he said, as he turned and walked out. She should have tried to stop him, have gone after him, but she stubbornly didn't.

And now she was here, hanging from this ledge, alone. It occurred to her that, in a way, he had been hanging like this for the past four years. She had left him hanging, holding on, waiting for her ... while she did ... what? ... decided? ... healed, yes ... but she had given him nothing, or precious little, to hold onto in the meantime. And so, yesterday, he had let go. As she replayed that scene in her mind, it all became so clear to her in an instant ... a moment ... this moment.

She suddenly KNEW what she wanted ... or should she say, WHO she wanted. She knew who she wanted to save her, who she belonged with, where she belonged. She knew she didn't belong here. None of this mattered anymore. She knew it wasn't worth losing her life, if it meant losing him too. Nothing mattered if he wasn't here with her. She needed to get out of here. She needed to find him. She needed to make things right. She needed him. She had to hold on so she could tell him. As soon as she got out of here, she would find him, make him listen, make him hear her. She would give it all up for him ... she would let him see the real her ... she would lay her soul bare ... no more doubt ... no more fear ... no more holding back ... for him. And as the realization struck her, in this moment ... her moment, the only sound that escaped from her lips was his name ... "Castle".

**Author's Note: So, how did you like this? Let me know what you think. Are there other moments in the history of these two characters we love so much that I should try to look at, or should I stop with this one?**


End file.
